DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The goal of the training grant entitled "Research Training in Neuro-Oncology for Neurosurgeons" is to prepare neurosurgeons for academic careers in neuro-oncology. Applicants with M.D. degrees who have completed at least two years of postdoctoral training toward board certification in neurosurgery and are committed to a career in academic neuro-oncology are candidates for this research fellowship. Applicants are solicited through announcements in journals, meetings and mailings, interviewed by members of the Steering Committee, and selected on the basis of merit. Each trainee is provided with a unique two or three year neuro-oncology research training program. Trainees are involved in well- supervised, multidisciplinary research activities in one of the twenty-two participating research laboratories involved in neuro- oncologic research. These laboratories are located in the Oncology Center (Biostatistics, Cancer Pain, Cell and Gene Therapy, EB Virus/CNS Lymphoma, Epidemiology, Molecular Genetics, Neuro- Oncology, Pharmacology/ Experimental Therapeutics, and Radiation Oncology), and the Departments of Radiology (Diagnostic Radiology Research, Neuro-radiology, and Nuclear Medicine), Neurology and Neurosurgery (Brain Injury and Brain Interstitial Chemotherapy, Neural Micro-vascular Function, Pain Research, Pediatric Neurology, Pediatric Neuro-surgery, and Neurovirology), and Pathology (Cytogenetics and Neuropathology). The trainees also attend clinical and research conferences, seminars, and courses throughout The Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions that are relevant to neuro-oncology, their research activities, and their needs as future academicians.